


we'll be on the road like jack kerouac

by spinningincircles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: "There's so much of the world I haven't seen, and I'd like to see it all with you."





	we'll be on the road like jack kerouac

**Author's Note:**

> title from and fic inspired by "run away with me" from the unauthorized autobiography of samantha brown
> 
> i heard this song and couldn't get this idea out of my head so here we are

“Have you ever thought of running away?”

Magnus glanced up from the book he was reading, placing a bookmark in the pages. Alec was looking out the living room window, watching the last rays of sun disappear behind the skyline. He looked worn out, dull purple circles around his eyes, his brows drawn in never ending concentration. But in the fading light, his hazel eyes held a glimmer of wistfulness too, a longing for something familiar that was just out of reach.

Magnus set the book on the coffee table, leaning back more fully into the couch cushions. He slotted his fingers with Alec’s without thinking. “I have,” he sighed. “In my first years as High Warlock, I was still so used to skipping town whenever something less than pleasant happened to me. A meeting would go wrong or a client wouldn’t be satisfied, and I’d feel the urge to just leave. But I knew too many people were relying on me, so I stayed. That instinct to run in fear faded after a while.”

“So being in charge gets easier,” Alec asked, though it sounded more like a statement tinged with hope.

“No, not really. I think you just learn to adapt.”

Alec huffed a bit, his eyes glazed over in thought, still holding that wistfulness. “But if you could? If you could run away, no consequences, no backlash, if you could just...go somewhere else. Would you?”

Now Magnus sat up, sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Alec. Still holding his hand, he tugged it until Alec mirrored him. Concerned, he reached out his free hand, cupping Alec’s cheek. “Where is this coming from? Did something happen at the Institute?”

Alec sighed, eyes closing at Magnus’ touch, leaning into his hand. “No,” he muttered, “I just...” He opened his eyes, and Magnus held his gaze, waiting for him to sort his mind out. His eyes were still longing, mixed with hope and a bit of sadness. “Whenever I need a mental break, from work or life or whatever, I always just kind of sit and imagine us running away together.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really.” Alec smiled, Magnus’ tone of surprise not offending him. “You and me, leaving New York, driving around the country, just living. There’s so much of the world that I haven’t seen, and I’d like to see it all with you.”

“Huh.” Now Magnus stared off, picturing the two of them, windows down, music playing, driving nowhere and everywhere. Seeing big cities and stumbling on small towns. Making memories to last lifetimes.

He had to admit, it did sound pretty great.

“Where all do we go? In your daydream.” Magnus asked, putting an arm around Alec as Alec took his pause to settle into Magnus’ side, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“It changes, depending on my mood and how far away I want to get. Somewhere sunny, like the West Coast. A cabin in the Rocky Mountains. I heard Disney World is pretty cool.”

Magnus huffed out a laugh, pulling Alec closer to him. The sun was gone completely now, replaced by the lights of the skyline and the candles surrounding the room. The light glinted off Alec’s dark hair, making him appear even more angelic. Magnus leaned down, closing his eyes, planting a kiss in the middle Alec’s phantom halo. “I think there’s a Warlock in Denver that owes me a favor, maybe he can get us that cabin.”

Alec looked up, smile bright even in the dim light. He kissed Magnus, first on the cheek, then the corner of his mouth, ending at his lips. It was quick, soft, but sweet, like a promise Alec didn’t know he was making. He was still smiling as he settled back down, head on Magnus’ chest. They laid there, quietly, washed in the muffled sounds of traffic outside and in the glow of candles. 

In the quiet, Magnus kept picturing it — endless roads, changing scenery, Alec’s hand tangled in his as they drive into the night.

He knew, then — though he had always known, somewhere deep down — that if Alec asked, for real, he would go. He would take Alexander, run as far as they could, and he was pretty sure that he would never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about malec on [tumblr](tylerhunklin.tumblr.com) with me because i miss these idiots


End file.
